A Bug's Life and Antz: Bug worlds connected
by FemaleJester1212
Summary: This is a crossover of Antz and A Bug's Life the reason I did crossover with Misc.Movies is because there is no Antz category. It takes place before Antz and A Bug's Life. And Hopper and Molt have a sister in this.
1. Chapter 1:The wrong Anthill!

_This is my first story and it's an Antz and Bug's Life crossover so. . .enjoy! (I'm giving Hopper and Molt a sister in this and in my other Bug's Life fanfictions it's just a 'what if' thing)  
_

Chapter 1: The wrong anthill!

Hopper and his grasshopper gang flew to Ant Island to eat the food that the ants collected just like they do every season. But the leader, Hopper was flying the wrong way and they passed Ant Island.

Molt looked at his sister,Tessa who was confused. "Hey Tessa. Do you think Hopper is going the right way?"

Tessa looked at her younger brother then at her older brother who was the leader. "It doesn't look like it." She replied. "Ask him."

Molt nodded,then he flew up to Hopper,who was focusing straight ahead and not paying attention to where he was going. "Hey Hopper?" Molt, his brother said uncertainly, "Are you sure it's this way?"

"Who's the leader here?" Hopper asked rhetorically.

Molt didn't say anything. While flying, parts of his skin was hanging so he scratched them off.

"Hopper,I think you're going the wrong way." Tessa said.

Hopper glared at his younger sister. "No I'm not. What makes you say that?"

"Well,I don't remember flying this way before." Tessa said.

"Well I still think it's this way." Hopper argued. "You're not the leader,Tessie." Hopper uses the nickname sometimes when he is having an argument with his younger sister.

"Hey,just because I'm the middle child,it doesn't mean that I'm dumb,like Molt." Tessa said.

"No you're not--- Hey!" Molt retorted.

"Hey yourself." Tessa joked.

Hopper chuckled,shaking his head. This is why he liked his younger sister better.

Axel flew up to Hopper and said, "But Hopper, Ant Island is way back there."

Hopper glared at Axel, "I know where I'm going," Hopper said annoyed.

"Gee," Axel said to himself.

Loco flew to Hopper and said, "Don't we need a map or something because I don't recognize this place boss."

"Who needs a map?" Hopper smirked, "Besides this place has been here the whole time.

Loco sighed, "Fine, if you say so."

Meanwhile . . . Back at Ant Island.

"What's taking them so long?" Princess Atta asked as she paced back and forth. "They are never late."

"Now Atta, calm down." Atta's mother, the queen said, "They probably got a late start."

"Maybe." Atta sighed as she looked at the other ants lining up to put the food on the offering stone for the grasshoppers.

Dot watched everyone working and wondered what it would be like to work with the other ants so she saw a grain left all by itself so she walked over to the grain and she picked it up.

Dot struggled carrying the grain so the grain fell right on top of her.

"Somebody help!" Dot muffled under the grain.

Then Atta and her mother walked over to Dot and Atta lifted the grain off of Dot.

"Are you okay?"The queen asked concerned.

"Yes,"Dot said, "I'm fine."

"Dot you're a princess and you're little so don't lift heavy stuff." Atta said.

Dot glared at her older sister, "Don't tell me what to do you're not the boss of me loser!"

"Dot apologize to your sister." The queen scolded, "You don't call someone names."

Then Dot sighed and turned to her sister, "I'm sorry," Dot said dully.

"It doesn't look like it," Atta said.

"You should mean what you say Dot," Flik said as he came over to the queen,Atta,and Dot.

"Flik, shouldn't you get back to collecting the food for Hopper and his gang?" Atta said.

"What's taking them so long?" Flik asked.

"I don't know Flik," Atta sighed, "I am worried here so shouldn't you go collect food?"

"That's okay," Flik said, "I'll talk to you some other time."

Then Flik went back to collect the grain.

Back to Hopper and his gang going the wrong way. . .

The grasshopper gang was still flying and they saw trees, buildings, and a park that they haven't seen before.

"Hopper, where are we?" A grasshopper named Sykes asked.

"I don't know," Hopper looked around the 'strange' location then growled, "Those ants probably moved here without telling us."

"Either that or it's a different Anthill." Tessa commented.

In the 'strange' Anthill. . .

There were a lot of red ants and have six legs there were workers and soldiers there.

Z was using an ax to work into the walls but being the weak ant he was, the ax was too heavy for him so the first time he inserted it into the wall it was stuck and he heaved and pulled it back.

"Tough, isn't it?" Azteca said as she noticed Z having a hard time.

"Definitely," Z said.

"Don't worry, it happened to me the first time I did this job," Azteca said.

"I think Weaver is having fun at his job." Z said enviously.

"Weaver?" Azteca questioned.

"He's my best friend,"Z said.

"Oh," Said Azteca.

Then Z was babbling on and on about how weak he was and Azteca was daydreaming about how it would be like not being told what to do by General Mandible.

"Azteca!" Z said.

"What!" Azteca said back to reality

"Never mind," Z said

Then all of a sudden worker and soldier ants hear rumbling and so they stopped what they were doing and ran to the lecture room of the anthill then grasshoppers crashed their foot into the ceiling on top and everyone panicked.

"Where's the food?" Molt said flying around inside the anthill.

"Food?" Z said to himself then Weaver was next to him, "Weaver what are they talking about?"

"I don't know Z," Weaver shooked his head.

Then Princess Bala and her mother, the queen came out of the royal room and in the lecture room.

"Why are the grasshoppers here? They live in fields and other grasslands." Said Princess Bala.

"I think they are trespassers," Her mother said.

Hopper, leader of the grasshoppers landed on the floor of the colony and everyone stopped panicking.

Loco, behind Hopper whispered, "Why are those ants red?"

"I think they colored themselves," Hopper whispered back. Tessa rolled her eyes.

Hopper then points a finger at Princess Bala. "You!" Hopper flied to Princess Bala, "Princess Atta where's my food!?"

"Princess Atta?" Princess Bala whispered looking confused and frowning.

Then there was silence and ants were looking at the strange grasshopper that barked up the wrong tree.

"He's a strange grasshopper," Barbadous whispered to another ant.

"I know," Whispered an ant named Jackson, "I mean look at him: he's blind in one eye, he has some scars, also he looks mean, and we already have a crazy maniac taking over us."

Barbadous chuckled, "I hear you."

There was still more silence and Hopper was glaring at everyone in the anthill with ants whispering to one another and were frowning until everyone stopped whispering and still looked at the grasshopper that was 'confronting' them.

"HUH!?" Hopper yelled which echoed off the walls of the colony.

"That grasshopper has some issues." Z whispered to Weaver.

"It looks like it," Weaver said.

"GIVE US OUR FOOD NOW AND CHANGE BACK TO A BLUE COLOR!" Hopper yelled angrily. Tessa flinched from Hopper's yelling,which was giving her a headache.

"Gee," Princess Bala said stepping back and mumbled, "Somebody's in a bad mood."

"Excuse me sir!" Z said as he walked up to Hopper with Weaver behind him.

Hopper turned and glared at Z with his bad eye twitching with anger.

"We don't know what you're talking about." Z said honestly.

"Don't play dumb!" Hopper sneered, "Just tell us where the food is."

"We still don't know what you're talking about Mr.—" Z said, "Mr.—?"

"Hopper." Hopper snarled.

Weaver laughed and chuckled a little.

Hopper turned to him, "You think it's funny? Huh?" Hopper growled.

"I'm sorry, but you're a grasshopper and your name is Hopper that's funny!" Weaver chuckled.

"Don't make me get Thumper to come over here," Hopper warned, "And if you make fun of my name again I'll destroy the colony."

Weaver then stopped laughing and cleared his throat, "Thumper?"

Hopper nodded and he snapped his fingers and Thumper appeared growling and frightening everyone.

"That grasshopper looks dangerous." Z whispered to his friend.

Weaver nodded and flinched, "Hopper, control your pet!"

"Thumper calm down," Hopper said to his grasshopper 'pet'.

Thumper then backed off and walked back to the grasshoppers.

Then Hopper said to everyone, "YOU TELL US WHERE THE FOOD IS OR I'LL DESTROY THE COLONY!"

"Do you ever stop yelling?" Tessa said.

"Shut up." Hopper snapped.

"Make me." Tessa said.

"Okay what is going on here?" An ant said walking through the crowd to confront the commanding grasshopper.

The ant looked like a bad guy, someone you don't want to mess with. The ant was strong and was wearing an army hat over his head and he goes by the name General Mandible.

"Listen I want the food now or I will destroy this colony!" Hopper threatened.

"Listen grasshopper," General Mandible said, "We didn't collect any of the food because no one said we should and by the way I'm the alpha of this colony."

Then General Mandible looked at everyone and whispered to Hopper, "Besides I am the leader of the colony and I am thinking of a way to destroy it."

"Wow this guy is bad like me and he wants to ruin the colony as well." Hopper thought.

"Oh and by the way," General Mandible pointed to the princess, "That's princess Bala, my fiancée."

"Oh I see," Hopper said sarcastically then replied, "All of you ants look strange you have six legs instead of two legs and also all of you are red and not blue."

"Blue ants? Whoever heard of blue ants? Black ants maybe, but not blue ants." General Mandible scoffed.

"What's your name?" Hopper asked.

"General Mandible." Said General Mandible, "Yours?"

"Hopper," Hopper said.

General Mandible chuckled at the name of the grasshopper.

"What's so funny about my name?" Hopper said with a threatening voice.

"Nothing," General Mandible said ignoring the threat.

Hopper looked at him and to his gang he said, "I think we got the wrong anthill guys."

Then Hopper backed away to one of the holes and stood under it and chuckled a little.

"My mistake ants," Hopper smiled nervously then to his gang he shouted, "LET'S RIDE!"

Then Hopper and his gang fluttered their wings very fast and Hopper flied out of the hole of the anthill that they broke in first then his gang flied, following their leader.

Then the ants in the colony looked at each other then General Mandible said, "Let's follow them!"

Then the queen of the red ant colony said, "Let's get out of here and follow the grasshoppers in an orderly fashion!"

Then the red ants followed the queen out of the anthill to follow the grasshoppers with General Mandible at the front with the queen and princess Bala.

_Okay guys this is what I wrote so far and I can't think of what to write for chap.2 so tell me if you like it_


	2. Chapter 2:Following the grasshoppers

_Okay I'm back here is chapter 2. enjoy!_

The queen lead her colony of 'red' ants to follow the grasshoppers without being seen or heard with Princess Bala and General Mandible by her side.

"I wonder where the grasshoppers are going." Z whispered to Weaver.

"Who knows?" Weaver whispered back and shrugged. "I'm thinking that the grasshoppers are going to collect their food."

"How do you know?" Z asked.

"I don't know I'm just guessing." Weaver said.

The grasshoppers were flying in the air and Hopper was angry at himself for going the wrong way and was annoyed by Molt's singsong bragging.

"I told ya so I told ya so," Molt sangsong to his brother,"I told you that we were going the wrong way."

Hopper turned to Molt, "Shut up!" He replied in a harsh tone.

"I mean really," Said Molt, "You didn't listen to me."

Hopper glared at his brother and wanted to threaten him but instead he replied, "Just be quiet Molt."

"Shutting up." Molt said.

Tessa shooked her head and said, "that'll teach you to listen to me and Molt."

"Tess,don't bring it up. I don't feel like dealing with this right now." Hopper said grouchily.

"Okay,okay. You don't have to let it out on me, Mr. Sunshine." Tessa replied.

Hopper rolled his eyes then he cursed himself for going the wrong way and approaching a different Anthill.

"Don't feel bad boss," Loco said as he heard Hopper cursing to himself, "It's a mistake anybody can make."

"No,duh." Hopper said.

* * *

Princess Atta got bored waiting for the grasshoppers to arrive and watching the other ants bring the food that they collected to the offering stone where the grasshoppers come to collect their food from and then leave.

"I can't wait any more longer," Princess Atta said to her mother, "They should be here by now."

"We will wait for them ten more minutes and if they don't arrive we'll go back inside the anthill." Said the queen.

Flik then arrived looking tired and a little weak.

"Flik shouldn't you go to collect more food?" Atta asked.

"I'm really tired and I hope you don't mind if I take a break." Flik said.

Princess Atta sighed, "Okay, fine, but you can only take a short break."

"Thanks." Flik said, "What is taking the grasshoppers so long to get here?"

"I think they forgot their way to Ant Island," Dot guessed.

"Dot, they know the way I think they are facing problems." Atta said.

* * *

Back to the 'red' ants following the grasshoppers. . .

Hopper and his gang were almost there to Ant Island but they still didn't notice the red ants following them because the red ants were still a little far behind them.

"Mother, what if the grasshoppers notice us following them?" Princess Bala asked.

"I guess we will have to go back to our anthill if they notice us." The queen whispered.

"I think we're late Hopper," Said Axel.

"Tell me something I don't know," Hopper scoffed.

"What if the ants don't stack the food on the offering stone?" Axel asked.

Hopper sighed, "Do I have to explain this to you again? If they don't stack the food then I can't offer them safety remember?"

"Oh yeah," Axel said.

* * *

The grasshoppers were about 20 minutes from Ant Island and the Queen noticed that the grasshoppers where coming and the ants that were using the horns blew on it signalling that the grasshoppers were heard the horns so they went back inside the anthill luckily there was enough food for the grasshoppers.

The 'red' ants were still following the grasshoppers and the grasshoppers stopped and the red ants hid somewhere in long grasses and watched the grasshoppers collecting food then they all carried the food back to their home.

Then the red ants came out from hiding as soon as the grasshoppers were gone. They got out from their hiding places and saw another anthill.

"Where are we?" General Mandible asked as he looked around Ant Island.

"I think we must be at another location for ants," Said Princess Bala.

"What is this place called?" General Mandible questioned.

Princess Bala shrugged.

"Mother do you think we should go inside the anthill?" Princess Bala asked her mother.

"No, lets wait until the ants come out to welcome us." Said the queen.

"So that's where the grasshoppers come to collect the food." Azteca said.

"It sure looks like it," Z said, "I think the grasshoppers are enslaving the ants."

"That's just wrong." Weaver commented.

"Yeah it is," Z said.

Then the red ants waited for the other ants to come out to greet them but the blue ants didn't appear.

"I think the ants inside the anthill are making sure the grasshoppers are gone." Z guessed.

"I think they are." Azteca said.

_So what do you think? chapter three will be here soon sorry if this was short._


	3. Chapter 3:Welcome to Ant Island

_I'm back and here is chapter 3. . .enjoy!_

The red ants still waited for the blue ants to come out and they all got bored waiting but a few minutes later blue ants came out of the anthill and gasped as they saw the red ants but the queen and princess of the blue ants were the first to greet the red ants.

"Hello I'm Princess Atta of the blue ants welcome to Ant Island." Princess Atta said as she greeted the queen and Princess Bala.

"Hi, I'm Princess Bala of the red ants and thank you." Said Princess Bala.

"So Hopper wasn't kidding about the blue ants." General Mandible said.

"What do you mean?" The queen of the blue ants asked.

"It's a long story." General Mandible said.

"Okay, so if you need anything just ask." The queen of the blue ants said.

Then the blue ants toured the red ants around the Island.

When they got to the dry river bed Z saw a big bird at the end of the dry river bed and flinched.

"I wouldn't go over there if I were you," Flik said to Z. "Trust me, if you go near that bird then you'll become lunch."

Z shivered at the thought of that, "Thanks for telling me that I don't want to get eaten by a bird anyway."

Then after the tour was done all of the ants relaxed.

"You know," Said Weaver, "I could learn to like it here except the part with the bird."

"Yeah." Said Z.

Princess Atta was sitting in the shade relaxing.

"What's it like at your anthill?" Princess Atta asked Princess Bala.

"Well we live in the park in New York and General Mandible is my fiance' and he's also the leader of the colony."Princess Bala explained.

"I thought you and your mother were leaders?" Princess Atta said looking confused.

"Well General Mandible is the ruler of colony sort of and to me he sounds like bad news." Princess Bala said.

"Reminds me of Hopper." Princess Atta said.

Then Dot was chasing Aphie to give her back the tiny pebble.

"Hey give it back!" Dot said.

"Who's that?" Princess Bala asked.

"Oh that's just my sister, Dot," Princess Atta said in a bored tone, "she's a pain sometimes, you're lucky you don't have a sister."

"I sometimes wish I had a brother or sister." Princess Bala replied sadly."

"Oh," Said Atta.

* * *

Hopper and his gang were in their hideway either chatting or playing and Molt kept on going on and on about how Hopper made a mistake again about going the wrong way.

"And you were so mad!" Molt laughed, "You should have seen the look on your face!"

"Molt just give it a rest." Hopper growled.

"I'd be mad too if I went the wrong way," Molt said, "Come on it's just one mistake."

"Molt,stop talking about it." Tessa spoke up.

"I'm sorry,but I can't stop talking about it." Molt said.

"Can we just change the subject here?" Hopper said helplessly as he groaned, "You're giving me a headache."

"I'll just stop talking about it." Molt said.

"Finally!" Hopper said cheerfully.

"Are you happy now?" Molt asked a little disappointed.

"Yes."Hopper said.

"Hey Hopper,Molt,Tessa we're playing Truth or Dare want to join us?" A grasshopper named Frankie said.

"Sure," Molt said, "I'm bored anyway."

"Okay." Tessa replied.

"I don't see why not." Hopper shrugged as he,Tessa,and Molt joined the game.

_Okay that's all I have. . .What do you think?_


	4. Chapter 4:Banished from Ant Island

_Hi I know that I have ignored this in a while but now I am writing a new chapter of this._

* * *

The worker red ants inside the anthill on Ant Island were digging in the tunnel and Z thought it was easier than the anthill back Princess Atta came in the tunnel and saw every red ant worker digging she said out loud, "What are you guys doing?"

Z turned around and said, "we're digging through a tunnel."

"Why?" Atta asked.

"Because General Mandible told us to." Z answered.

"Without my permission?" Atta questioned then to every red ant she said, "Stop working General Mandible didn't get my permission to work in the tunnel."

The red ants stopped what they were doing and they turned their attention on the princess.

"Here,I'll go talk to him." Princess Atta said as she walked to the wide space of the anthill.

When she entered the room,she saw General Mandible,Princess Bala,Princess Bala's mom,and her mother.

"General Mandible?" Atta said.

General Mandible stopped talking and he looked at Princess Atta.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Atta asked.

"Sure." General Mandible said.

"Why are your workers digging through the tunnel?" Atta asked.

"Because they love to dig." General Mandible answered.

"Well next time,can you tell me before they dig through the tunnel?" Atta said in a questioning way.

"Sure Princess Atta." General Mandible said. "So can they dig through your tunnel?"

"Sure they can." Atta said, "we need a little help anyway."

"Hey,tell you what,my colony could help you and your colony gather the food for Hopper and his gang the next time he comes here." General Mandible said.

"We'll have to see." Princess Atta said.

"When does he come back to Ant Island?" General Mandible asked.

"He comes here every two seasons." Atta answered.

"Oh." Said General Mandible.

Then Atta walked back to the tunnel and she said to the red ants, "Okay you can dig through the tunnel."

* * *

In the grasshopper hideout. . .

Molt,Axel,and Loco were chuckling and laughing about something,but Tessa didn't think was funny.

"Ooh Hopper is going to be so mad when he finds out about our prank." Loco said.

"Yeah." Molt said

"Won't he get us back for this?" Axel questioned.

"Hey Loco that is a good prank." Molt chuckled.

"Thanks." Loco said.

"I think pranking Hopper is a bad idea." Tessa commented, "I hate to see him mad."

"Hey sis,one day you'll look back at this and laugh." Molt said.

Then from somewhere in the other side of the sombrerro someone said, "WHAT THE HECK?" Molt,Axel,and Loco held back their laugh as Hopper appeared with a large pebble stuck to his abodomen with sap to keep the pebble to stick to him and he growled angrily at the three pranksters.

"Okay, which one of you comedians put tree sap on my favorite rock again?" Hopper challenged.

Molt,Axel,and Loco (except Tessa) laughed when Hopper said that.

Hopper clenched his fists and said, "THAT is NOT FUNNY!" Then calmed down by saying, "In fact it hurts." **(I got this similarity from a commercial,I have to think of something to build character)**

Molt,Axel,and Loco stopped laughing and they pulled the pebble off of Hopper with Tessa's help and Hopper cleaned the sap off and to Molt,Axel,and Loco he said, "I'm watching you three." Then left the three grasshoppers that were laughing.

"I'll get them back." Hopper muttered to himself,chuckling evilly.

* * *

Back at Ant Island. . .

The red ants helped the blue ants with the food carrying for Hopper and his gang the next month later and the blue ants and red ants ran back inside the anthill,leaving General Mandible alone with the food.

"Hmm,perhaps I can eat one." General Mandible said as he ate one grain and it tasted good, "Maybe one more." Then he ate another piece of grain,"Perhaps three." Then he ate another one,and he ate ten of them which lowered the height of the food and then the food is only left with 14 pieces of grain which was not enough for the grasshoppers.

Then General Mandible hid behind the offering stone when the grasshoppers were near.

When the grasshoppers were by the offering stone and saw that there were only 14 pieces of grain which was not enough for them Hopper growled angrily.

"Hey Hopper I think we should recount them again just to make sure that there is enough food." Molt suggested.

Hopper looked at his brother when he said that but he let Molt recount them and Molt did.

"11...12...13...14." Molt said as he stopped at fourteen then he recounted again then he recounted again.

"Hopper there is only 14 grain!" Molt panicked.

Hopper growled angrily and General Mandible came out from behind the offering stone.

"YOU!" Hopper said to General Mandible.

"What?" General Mandible.

"You ate my food didn't you?" Hopper challenged.

"No I didn't." General Mandible lied.

"Then who?" Hopper growled.

"It was Z!" General Mandible said.

"Z?" Hopper frowned.

"One of the workers of my red ant colony." General Mandible said.

"Bring him to me!" Hopper said in a dangerous tone and General Mandible walked inside the anthill.

* * *

When General Mandible entered in the anthill he found Z and said, "Z,Hopper wants to talk to you." General Mandible said.

"Why?" Z asked.

"Because you ate his food." General Mandible said.

"No I didn't" Z said.

General Mandible ignored him and dragged him out of the anthill to have Z talk to the angry General Mandible got back with Hopper he said, "this is Z."

Hopper glared daggers at Z then he grabbed him and shoved him at the offering stone as he said, "Tell me what you see!"

"Uh,grain?" Z said questioningly, "what about it?"

"What do you mean 'what about it'?" Hopper said, "how many pieces of grain are there?"

Z counted the grain and stopped at fourteen, "fourteen pieces of grain?" Z hesitated.

"Exactly." Hopper said in a dangerous,but calm voice. "You ate the grain."

"No I didn't, honestly." Z said pleadingly.

"Are you sure?" Hopper asked quietly.

Z nodded.

"Then who did?" Hopper said in a questioning way.

Z pointed at General Mandible, "Maybe he did it!"

Hopper looked at General Mandible, "No I said I didn't do it!" General Mandible retorted.

"Yes you did I was in the anthill the whole time!" Z said.

Hopper believed Z and Hopper put Z down and Z ran back inside and Hopper lunged at General Mandible.

"Why did you lie to me,and why is your red ant colony even here?" Hopper asked dangerously.

"Okay,I'll say the truth,I lied to you because I don't want to get in trouble and the reason why my ant colony is here is because we were wondering what you and your grasshopper gang do for the season." General Mandible said.

Hopper was about to say something until Molt interrupted, "You're really in trouble you know," Molt said to General Mandible.

Hopper and Tessa turned and glared at Molt. "Shutting up." Molt quickly said.

"Sorry Molt is stupid." Hopper said, "but yeah what my brother said,you're in trouble. And of course,my sister,Tessa is not that stupid."

"I'm zero percent stupid!" Tessa retorted.

"I couldn't help it,it wasn't my fault it is my red ant colony's fault they wanted to-" General Mandible said.

"Unh uh,this is leadership and you're the leader of your colony too right? So when you're a leader. . . everything is your fault." Hopper said.

General Mandible glared at Hopper as Hopper got off of him, "so you are going out in the field to recollect the food,and you and your colony are leaving Ant Island tomorrow and never coming back." Hopper said dangerously.

Then General Mandible walked back to the field to get the food and it took until twenty more pieces of grain for Hopper to say that's enough and before Hopper and his gang left he said to General Mandible, "Remember this,you and your red ant colony are going back to your own anthill tomorrow and never coming back." Then Hopper and his gang left and carried the food.

General Mandible walked back inside the anthill and when he got back in the red ants and blue ants turned and looked at him with straight faces.

* * *

_Drama isn't it? Review._


	5. Chapter 5:Goodbye

This is probably my last chapter on Bug worlds connected so enjoy! I'm picking up to where I left off.

* * *

"What?" General Mandible said as he saw that the all of the red ant's faces and blue ant's faces were glaring at him.

"Thanks a lot General." Princess Bala said sarcastically. "You got us in trouble and now because of you;Hopper banished us from Ant Island and now we can never return here!"

"Look,I never wanted to stick around here anyway." General Mandible scoffed, "now I'm glad that Hopper banished us."

"Well,I'm not." Princess Bala retorted.

"Hey,Hopper might have kicked you guys out." Atta spoke up, "but we can still say hi whenever one of us walks by."

"That's right." The queen of the blue ants said, "we can."

"I'm sorry you guys have to leave." Atta said sadly, "but,you know how Hopper is."

"Yeah,and I think the ceilings aren't sound-proof." General Mandible said,looking up at the ceiling.

* * *

Hopper and his grasshopper gang were still flying back to the hideway and Hopper was mumbling to himself about some insects not asking him permission to stay at Ant Island.

"Um,Hopper?" Molt spoke up after awhile.

"What?" Hopper spat.

"I know that General Mandible came to Ant Island without asking you if he could be there," Molt started, "but all ants could be welcomed to Ant Island."

"Yeah and you said that the first time we raided Ant Island." Tessa spoke up.

"Well,General Mandible ate our food." Hopper said, "so why should I let him and his colony on Ant Island if he is going to get everyone in trouble? Hmm?"

Molt shrugged and he said, "you never gave anyone second chances, Hopper. You never even give me a second chance ever since we were grasshopper nymphs and I did something to you that was untrustworthy."

"And you never gave me a second chance either." Tessa added.

Hopper sighed, "Molt,Tessa,I have my own ways. And I'm not saying this to both of you because you two are my brother and sister, I'm saying this because so both of you will stop being stupid about it and understand."

"Oh come on Hopper!" Molt exclaimed, "since when do I not understand things? I am smart in some ways y'know."

"Wait a second." Tessa said." I'm smarter than him." Tessa pointed at Molt. Molt ignored her.

Hopper rolled his eyes, "Molt, even though you are the most stupid,thick headed, not-the-sharpest-bee-in-the-hive grasshopper; you still sometimes know what makes sense."

"Of course I do,that's what I'm here for!" Molt said, "and if it wasn't for me existing then you would have trouble with these kind of things and bring yourself in danger. Like, remember when you were almost eaten by a blue jay?"

"Yeah,so?" Hopper said.

" 'So', if it weren't for me saving you then you'd be probably be dead." Molt said.

"Excuse me! But I helped too." Tessa said.

"It's true." Hopper nodded, "but still, even if your speech makes sense then I'm still not going to let those red ants back on Ant Island."

"You think they're savages, don't you?" Molt replied.

"Yes." Hopper said.

* * *

The next day. . .

The red ants were preparing to go back to their anthill and Princess Bala and her mother were telling Princess Atta and her mother goodbye.

"Thanks for letting us stay here." Princess Bala said.

"You're welcome and thanks for helping us collect the food for Hopper and his gang." Princess Atta said.

"You're welcome." Princess Bala said.

The red ants were waving at the blue ants goodbye and saying see you next time. Then the red ants departed back to their anthill.

"That was fun,Weaver." Z said.

"Yeah,it was." Weaver nodded sadly.

"Looks like we need to fix our anthill since the grasshoppers already broke into it." Princess Bala said to her mother.

"They could have come through the enterance." Her mother shrugged.

**The end (A.N. I know this rushed,but I couldn't think of anything else to add to this chapter)**

* * *

Review. Sorry if it's short

Flik: Wow this was a great story!This is from our past!

Princess Atta:I know Flik,good times. . . kind of.

Dot:I liked it,some of it was funny.

A male voice: Wait a minute!!!!!!

Flik,Atta,and Dot at the same time: Hopper!?

Hopper:This is so not what happened!FemaleJester1212,you're making this up! And Molt and I never had a sister named Tessa!

Me:Hey,I'm an author,and I guessed that it happened! And you just don't seem to appreciate it. Also I am including a 'what if' thing, remember?

Molt:Actually,she's right Hoppy and you don't have a good sense of story telling. And she can have good ideas. I always wanted a sister,Hoppy.

Hopper: *glares*

Molt:Shutting up.

A female grasshopper that had the same eye color and skin color as Hopper and Molt comes in,confused: What am I doing here?

Molt: Sissy! *Hugs Tessa*

Tessa: *Frowns* I don't even know you and *turns to Hopper* and I don't even know you! What's going on here?!

Hopper: Well 'sis' let me tell you something, FemaleJester1212 likes to make up stuff.

General Mandible:*comes in* Since when did this happen?

Hopper:It never happened.

Molt:Yes it did

Hopper and General Mandible: No it didn't.

Molt:Yes it did

Hopper and General Mandible:No it didn't

(arguing continues)

Flik:I'm really tired of this.

(Atta and Dot nods)

Princess Bala:*passing by* I can't believe you banished us,Hopper. And General Mandible,I can't believe you got us in trouble.

Hopper and General Mandible:Okay?

Molt:Ha! See?

Hopper: Yes I see. But still, I'm a better villain.

General Mandible:No you're not,I'm a better villain!

Hopper:I am!

General Mandible:I am!

Hopper:I am!

General Mandible:I am!

Hopper:I am!

General Mandible:I am!

Z:*thinking* please stop arguing.

Weaver:Come on guys,lets go somewhere else.

Then all of them left except for Hopper and General Mandible that were still arguing that they're better.

Hopper:I am!

General Mandible:I am!

Me:Knock it off!

(The arguing stops)

Me:Thank you.

I know that you think that it's stupid,but I'd thought I'd make it funny.


End file.
